User talk:DownNdirty
Categories Sadly there is no real simple way to merge categories, unless through the use of a bot. The category in question would have to be removed and replaced manually to get the same effect. Though the reason those two categories are separate to begin with was to make it easier to navigate between pages that were only about a nation and pages that were specially about a person. All nation pages automatically get "Category:Member of..." from the nation infobox template. Due to this, and the fact the "Category:Member of New Pacific Order" category was becoming somewhat large, the "Category:People of the New Pacific Order" category was created to make it easier to navigate between pages that were not solely nation pages and instead just pages about the person. Though I can see how the categories may become somewhat redundant when a page contains info on both the nation and the person. In regards to how the category comes from the template. In a template categories can be added using several different methods, including one of several tags. Examples of these would be the and tags (without the "." at the end of each tag of course). When the includeonly tags are in a template the item within them will be only included on pages where the template is used (i.e. a category for all pages the template is used on) while the noinclude tag will cause the item to be only included on the template page itself (i.e. a category for only the template). In the case of the nation infobox template it is done using the qif template which checks to see if a parameter is in the template and if it is then it adds the item. In this case if an alliance affiliation is on the nation infobox then it adds the "Member of..." category using the alliance name entered into the alliance affiliation parameter. Hope that helps. Lol pie 16:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Banner on downNdirty I see you restored the NPO flag header on downNdirty. While this is fine for the time being, there is a proposal to stop headers from being used on the Cyber Nations Wiki. THe reason for this is simple: the wiki is an encyclopedia, not a webpage. For that reason, it is to take an encyclopedic format, and I defy you to find a comparable page on or the like which has such a header. I ask that you reconsider your use of the header, and explain any objection to the proposal to have headers removed from the wiki if you object to it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :I suppose you are right, and apologize for not leaving an edit summary. It is worth my pointing out that it is not your page, it is a page about you. According to Wikia policy (see w:Wikia:Ownership), which was confirmed by this discussion, no one owns any page on this Wiki, and anyone can make an edit to any page that is not protected for a reason. The generally accepted exception is user pages: you will note I did not remove the header at the top of that page. :If there is a specific reason you disagree with my arguments, or the proposal for changing our style policy, please make note of it at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style, where the discussion is ongoing. Regardless, I do not see any flaws with my argument, and rest assured that if the proposed policy is passed, it will be enforced. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::No, it was not the content, and perhaps I should have left it for the time being: also note that I did not just remove it, I moved it so it was not a header. As I say, the policy is at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style (or rather, is linked from there, the actual proposal is at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style/Proposal. The other thing is that the addition about headers was a late addition, and so I'm sure it is open to debate, so if you do have a problem, now is the time. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::O, I forgot to comment on the other points you made. I'm a bit confused as to what you refer to with 'logos', and would appreciate more information. As for the administrator of the wiki template: yes, it is a header. However, it is not on a content page. I did not add that patch to Michael von Preußen. If you wish to put a heading on a non-content page, such as User:downNdirty, feel free. Those are not encyclopedic articles. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::Perhaps you are correct, and I did jump the gun, but rest assured it was not NPO alone that was affected, articles of the UBD and others were also redone. If those edits are undone before the policy comes into affect (should it), I will not undo them. But I will also not apologize for removing and/or moving the headers, as I personally believe that it does improve the articles in question. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::On a related note, what would your response be to adding a place in the nation infobox to put a forum signature-sized header, as that is mostly what people have anyway? For example, the way Brennan altered his to be over the infobox is what I have in mind, but it could be incorporated right into the infobox itself. What do you think? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation I've tested the new banner on Brennan's page, since he rearranged it in that manner anyway. Leave me any suggestions you may have :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Hmm, I'd not noticed that (if I'd have thought that was even possible, I'dve checked). Regardless, I'll see if I can at least determine why that's happening, and remedy it if I can. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Right, I've looked into it. There's no reason it shouldn't support it, what's happening is that the rescaling of gif images is messed up. Most likely some problem with Wikia's software, I've contacted them to let them know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation